Brothers new bond
by FaMooseSquirrel
Summary: Okay so this is explicit towards the end but, I wanted to write some wincest. If you don't like it then don't read it thank you. Basically they come home from an unsuccessful hunt and things are said and things happen.


*Wincest*

Dean and Sam had just arrived at their motel after a long day of trying to find the Vampire they were hunting. They found the hideout but the Vampire was gone. Dean sighed and immidiately went for the shower. He turned on the water and let it run as he undressed with the door wide open.

Sam sighed and sat on the edge of one of the beds just happy to be able to relax for once. He glanced at the open door and noticed Dean getting undressed. His cheeks burned pink and he couldn't help but watch him as he got his clothes off. He licked his lips and listened to the shower run. He had to avert his attention from the bathroom somehow so he went over to the table where his laptop was set up at and he began reading up on things about Vampires. He cleared his throat and opened up several windows so he had enough to read to keep his mind busy.

Dean hopped in the shower after finally getting his briefs off his legs and stood under the water. He didn't care that the door was wide open and he just gave a low hum of satisfaction. The water against his skin felt good. After being in the hot sun all day the bothersome cold water of the motel actually felt good for once. He washed his body of any dirt, blood, or sweat that had accumulated on his body and then rinsed his hair of the same extremedies. He at least ran some shampoo through it and rinsed it out so he was clean from head to toe and got out of the shower. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He first wipped down his chest and stomach. Then proceeded to his dick and his ass. He wiped down his legs and walked out in a towel. "Glued to that computer again, huh?" He teased Sam as he usually does.

Sam glanced over at him and then back at his screen. He cleared his throat as if Dean had startled him and then decided to respond. "Oh yeah. I got bored waiting for you to shower so I decided to do something useful instead of sit around and drink beer like you do." He sassed and kept reading the lore and facts on his screen.

Dean rose his brows and gave an ugly face to Sam. "Well sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with a tiny sentence." He retorted and started getting dressed. He put on his briefs and then grabbed his pajama bottoms, stepping into them and pulling them up onto his hips. He grabbed a white v-neck he had and put it on over his head sliding his arms into the holes.

Sam rolled his eyes and occasionally glanced over at Dean getting dressed. He liked watching him dress and he hated admitting that sometimes he wished Dean would sit in his lap and just randomly kiss him out of nowhere. "Don't call me Princess." He finally noticed what Dean had called him. "Now I'm going to go get a shower. Don't look up porn on my computer again. It gave me viruses last time." He demanded and walked into the bathroom. Like his brother he left the door wide open. He sighed and started up the water and began undressing himself of his clothes.

Dean looked at Sam's computer and smirked. "Sammy come on. I know you look at porn too. Don't try to hide it!" He called out and laughed a bit. He walked over to his laptop and instead of using it he closed it for him. He walked over to the bed he claimed and sat on in glancing at the door, watching his brother undress and lowering his eyes. He licked his lips and fiddled with his fingers a little just watching Sam take every bit of clothing off. Looking him up and down. He smirked and continued to watch him knowing Sam would never know he did and then watched him disappear into the shower. He frowned since he couldn't see him anymore and just laid back on his bed. Waiting for Sam to get back out.

Sam stood under the cold water and shivered. He hated the fact they always picked motels with no water heater. He wanted to get the shower over with. He washed his body and then rinsed the soap from his body. He grabbed the shampoo after dampening his hair fully and then lathered it into his medium lengthed brown hair. He stood under the water and rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He grabbed the conditioner he had bought and put some in his hands. He ran it through his hair making sure he covered every inch and tried to make the water hotter as he let it sit in his hair. He wanted to keep his hair healthy and silky since he actually cared about it. After a little while he rinsed it from his hair and made sure he got it all out. The water never got hotter and he sighed. He turned off the water and shivered some more getting goosebumps on his body. He grabbed a towel and dried his legs, ass, and dick first. Then his stomach and chest. He used the other side of the towel on his hair and made sure he dried it well enough. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom with both Deans' and his own clothes. "Next time and you get you're clothes out of the bathroom. It's disgusting." He scolded and walked over to his bag. He pulled his briefs and pajama pants out so he could put them on.

Dean chuckled and looked over at him. "Oh I'm sorry Cinderella. I didn't mean to make you pick up my dirty clothes. Just a habit." He teased and scratched his stomach. "I'll do the laundry this time if that makes you feel better?" He teased more. He liked teasing Sam and it showed. The way Sam responded it was laways nice to get a rise out of him.

Sam laughed sarcastically and looked over at Dean dropping his towel and grabbing his briefs. "For the last time I'm not a princess and I'm not Cinderella." He sassed. "Actually if you did do the laundry this time that would be very helpful." He responded happily. "If you did some chores that would be great. For once it wouldn't have to be me doing everything for baby Dean." He sassed.

Dean sat up and scoffed. "Excuse me?" He asked almost angered by Sam's comment. "You want to run that by me again Sammy?" He questioned more. That response actually got to him a bit and he wished he could do something about it but he knew he couldn't since he thought Sam was as straight as a board.

Sam grabbed his pants and stepped into them pulling them up onto his hips. "Well, I do all the chores and it would be nice if you did some. Like getting yourself pie or food. Or throwing out your trash. Picking up your clothes. You know all the shit I do." He responded. "I'm not your housewife." He added.

Dean sat there in awe over Sam's response. Sam was standing up to him again and somehow he loved it every time. The more he stood up to him the happier it made Dean. Knowing he wouldn't have to protect him all the time. He stood up and walked over to Sam wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Then I'll do that. I'll do my own shit if you want me to." He responded and kissed Sam's neck softly.

Sam was shocked by the sudden embrace and soft kiss from Dean. His face burned red and he hugged Dean back just as tight. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. He had no idea what Dean's intentions were and he actually like where this may lead. Was he actually going to get intimate with his brother?

Dean lifted his head and looked up at Sam. He smiled and got up a little, getting closer and closer to Sam's lips. His lips brushed against Sams' and he hummed, "I love you, Sammy." Then kissed him deeply. He kept Sam close and felt his body tense a little out of surprise. He then felt Sam relax and kiss him back just as deep. He was extremely happy that Sam was actually kissing him and not turning him away like he had previously thought. The one person he loved the most finally loved him back in the same manner.

Sam broke the kiss before it got too heated and licked his lips of Deans' saliva. "Do you want to sleep in the same bed tonight?" He asked with a soft smile on his face and puppy eyes he normally gives. He honestly didn't want to sleep alone after the day they had hunting. He wanted to feel the closeness of someone he cares about.

Dean smiled and got onto his bed and patted beside him, beconing Sam to join him. "I don't mind. You look like you need it anyway. I mean you're giving me such a pitiful look." He teased and chuckled. He was excited Sam even wanted to sleep in his bed with him.

Sam smiled and crawled into the bed with him, cuddling up to Dean. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and kissed his collar bone. He wanted Dean. He wanted Dean so bad it was eating him up inside. He started to nip and suck at the skin of Deans' neck, leaving marks on his flesh. The soft breaths and tiny groans from Dean were satisfying.

Deans' cheeks flushed pink and his heart raced a little in his chest. "Someone's getting playful I see." He chuckled and ran his hand down Sam's side, groping at his ass a little. He slid his hand over his hip and to the front of his pants rubbing his palm into Sams' member. He heard Sam groan and felt his body shiver at his touch. Dean was already aroused from watching Sam undress early and being left with his thoughts. He lifted Sams' head by his chin and kissed him deeply again. He already knew what Sam wanted and he was bound to give it to him.

Sam rocked his hips into Dean's hand, his groans muffled by the sudden kiss from Dean. He slid his hand into the front of Deans' pants and stroked his hardening member. He was surprised he was already getting hard and he wasn't sure why. He broke away from the kiss and looked Dean in the eyes. "You're already hard?" He asked through soft breaths and low groans.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I watched you get- get undressed and- I started thinking." He managed to get out through pleasured breaths from Sams' hand. He could finally feels Sams' touch. Feel his lips pressed against his own. All those frustrating nights he spent just thinking about him when all he had to do was start something with Sam. He didn't know how long Sam wanted him but he didn't care anymore. He just didn't want this moment to end.

Sam smiled and removed his hand from Dean's member. He took off his own pants and straddled Dean after taking off his pants. He leaned down and kissed Dean rocking his hips against Deans', causing their members to rub each other through the fabrics of their briefs.

Dean groaned into the kiss and ran his hands down Sams' body slowly, touching almost every orface of his skin. It was so soft and he loved it. He deepened the kiss playing with Sams' tongue with his own and his hands reached down into the back of Sams' briefs. He rubbed and gropped at his ass. He knew the motels always had like lube or something in the side tables near the bed so he was set. He didn't have to use his spit or anything. He kept his hands on Sams' ass, holding it because he felt like it.

Sam smirked through the kiss and broke it. He sat up and ran his hand up and under Deans' shirt pulling it up and over his head. He threw it to the side and leaned back down, kissing at Deans' neck and collar bone. "I love you too, Dean." He finally responded to him. He watched Deans' eyes grow glassy and a huge smile on his face and the words he heard spill from him slips next sent chills down his spine.

"I've always loved you Sammy. I never stopped."

Sam smiled big and leaned down kissing Deans' lips over and over again. He was legitimately happy. After all they have been through together, after all the times he thought he let Dean down, to hear those words made his shoulders lighter. He felt Dean take over and lay him down on the bed. He was now looking up at him. He felt his briefs being removed and it caused his face to flush a bright pink.

Dean smiled big down at his brother and rached over to the side table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the small bottle of lube. "Now I'm gonna show you how much I love you." He hummed and put some lube on his fingers. He spread Sams' legs and massaged the lube around the muscles of his hole. He then prodded his finger into it and slowly working it into him, doing his best not to hurt Sam. He watched Sams' face closely, watching him cover it and peek at him through his fingers, giving small gasps of pleasure. It pleased him to know he was at least pleasuring his brother and not hurting him at all.

Sam huffed and then finally uncovered his face feeling his heart pound against his ribcage. He thought it was about to jump out of his chest. He reached up and cupped Deans' cheeks into his palms and gently pulled him down giving him a more loving kiss this time. Everything Dean ever did to him made him feel so loved and worth something. He enjoyed every bit of it. No matter how much he has done, no matter what he has done, it all seems to fade away in this very moment. Like he never did anything wrong to begin with.

Dean pushed his finger in furhter now and kissed Sam just as loving and passionate. He rubbed at his prostate and felt Sams' body jolt and heard his squeak into their kiss. He loved every movement, every sound that Sam had made. He pushed his finger in and out of him and then slowly added another finger into his hole, widening him more. He didn't want Sam too be too tight because he knew he would hurt him if he was. He groaned softly into the kiss and listened to Sams' every whimper and soft squeak. It made his heart pound and his mind run wild.

Sam broke the kiss and leaned his head back. He rose his hips a little and licked his lips. "Oh Dean-" He moaned softly and opened his eyes look look up at Dean who was already staring at him. His face flushed bright red and his chest quivered a bit from his breathing. He felt Dean add another finger and it caused his hips to buck a little and his member to twitch slightly. "Oh shit-" He groaned and licked his lips. "Just fuck me already please- I wanna feel you-" He whimpered.

Dean chuckled a little and lowered his eyes. "As you wish princess." He responded and pulled his fingers out of him, wiping them on the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured quite a bit out onto his member. He lathered it up good and then slowly made his way inside of Sam feeling him suck him up, welcoming him inside. He groaned from the warmth and the tightness of Sam and watched his expression go from lust to pure desire in mere seconds. He listened to Sam groan and moan softly. He felt him push his ass back into him making Dean go all the way in. "Oh damn, Sammy-" He groaned and bit his lower lip.

Sam yelped a bit and groaned. He was longing for this very moment. When he would feel fully connected with Dean. He wrapped his arms around his neck and softly brushed his lips against Deans' shoulder. He let our breaths against his skin and relaxed his legs so Dean didn't have to force them to move or anything. He felt Dean begin to move in and out of him, creating a steady pace. He felt those soft gentle hands caress his thighs and hold them in place. He felt so loved and cared for and it made Sam so warm inside. So at peace.


End file.
